lolirockfandomcom-20200222-history
Sirens/Transcript
(MUSIC PLAYING OVER SPEAKERS) * (GASPS) They certainly made beautiful food. *'Talia:' Ugh. Ornaments on food is a waste of...(GASPS) They have whale smoothie cups and the straw comes out of the blow hole! * And the food isn't the only beautiful thing on this cruise. * I know. * Iris: 'I'm so glad you guys agreed to come sing on this charity "Save The Whales" cruise. *Oh, right, whales. Yes. (CHUCKLES) That's what I was talking about. *'Auriana: These people do have a soft spot for their beasts, don't they? *'Talia: '''And it appears that Auriana has a soft spot for a different sort of beast… * Hey! * (CHUCKLES) * (GIGGLES) *Hmm... *'Timothy:' Cheer up, Grandpa. I'm sure we'll see whales today. The cruise is supposed to go right over their migration spot. *'Timothy's Grandfather:' Uh... Yes...I... I know this spot very, very well. *(SIGHS) *'Timothy:' Um. You stay here, Grandpa, I'll go ask where the best whale watching spot on the ship is. And uh... Don't worry if it takes a while. I plan to be very thorough... *(CHOMPS) * '''Auriana:' You know humans and whales have had a relationship for thousands of years. (GULPS) In fact, some humans can even speak whale. *(HIGH PITCHED SCREAMING) *Uh. *That's whale for "good morning." Or is it, "Please don't eat me?" *(EVERYONE GASPS) *I'm sure it's one of those... Or maybe it's, "Which way is north?"(GRUNTS) Something I'm forgetting... *(HIGH PITCHED SCREAMING) *Uh, hey, we should practice our dance moves! *Yes. Immediately. *Amaru? If you please... *Mmm-hmm. *(DANCE MUSIC PLAYING) *♪ Wake up *♪ Starry *♪ Get Up *♪ Ready *♪ Move up *♪ To the music revolution, baby *♪ Warm up *♪ Aah *♪ Stand up *♪ Yeah *♪ Reach out *♪ For the music revolution, baby *♪ Everybody knows it *♪ Everybody *Huh? *♪ Shows it *♪ Everybody ♪ *Huh? *(GASPS) *Talia! *(MUSIC TURNS OFF) *'Talia:' The point isn't until the chorus... *'Auriana:' I'm not dancing, I'm pointing! To your necklace! *'Iris:' Someone needs help! *Quick, let's split up and search the boat! *'Iris:' Any luck? *(SIGHS) *Nothing but cruise passengers hogging the smoothies. *I saw people on their second helping already. *We should cast a spell to find out who's in trouble. *'Auriana:' Hey, look at Iris, thinking like a magical princess! *That's a great idea! *Wow, there's really a spell for that? *I was totally guessing. *'Talia:' I know one. It's called Crystal Locatum. Hold out your hands. This spell will help us see the light... *'The Princesses:' Crystal Locatum! *'Talia:' Do you see the light? It will lead us to the person in need… *(GASPS) *Huh? *It's someone... Underwater? *(EXCLAIMS) *'Iris:' No, Amaru. We'll need someone up here in case there's a problem. *Crystal Aeris! *(GASPS) *Ooh! Pretty! *Princess go underwater in style! *'Iris:' Stay here, Amaru. We'll be back before you know it. *'Auriana:' Crystal Slucium. *Nice! *'Auriana:' I know, right! And it'll disappear once we get to the water. *'Talia:' Now, fold your arms across your chest like this, feet first only... *(EXCITED SQUEALING) *(SIGHS) So much for safety first. *'Amaru:' (MEOWS) *It's beautiful under here! *I feel like a mermaid. *That's a species of girls with fish tails who clean the ocean and… *(GASPS) Look! *'Iris:' This is the wreck of the SS Valentino! It's way famous. It sunk like 40 years ago. Everyone made it off okay, but they never raised the wreckage. *'Talia:' I'm constantly surprised to see how rudimentary earth travel is. *(GASPS) It's the boy from the ship! *(GRUNTS) *He's almost out of oxygen. *He passed out! *We have to do something. *'Auriana:' If we weren't underwater, we could do mouth-to-mouth, but… I say we try anyway! I'll risk it... (GIGGLES) *Wait! We can create a crystal bubble around the ship. It'll be quicker. *(SIGHS) *'The Princesses:' Crystal Atmospherum. *'Timothy:' (GROANING) Wha... What happened? *This table must have tipped over and trapped you. *'Timothy:' Hey, you're the girls who were practicing earlier. I liked your song. *'Auriana:' Thanks, I wrote it. *(CLEARS THROAT) *Hmm... *'Auriana:' But, you know, it was a group effort, but I wrote it... *Uh... *What are you doing down here? *'Timothy:' Looking for my family's long-lost jewels. My grandfather and grandmother were on this ship when it sank. They were saved, of course, but the jewels were never recovered. *'Timothy:' This grandma wearing them on the day the ship set sail. My grandfather searched his whole life. But now he says he's too old to come down here. He's been kinda sad lately… I wanted to surprise him. *Oh! So sweet. *We'll help you. *'Auriana:' I'm Auriana. (GIGGLES) *'Timothy:' Timothy. I think my tank ran out of oxygen and… How come I can breathe? *(ALL GASP) *Uh... You're still passed out. *'Auriana:' I am a beautiful dream mermaid. Who you will also meet as a human and fall in love with... (GRUNTS) *Hey, isn't your grandfather going to be looking for you? *Let's get him back up to the ship. *Huh? *'Timothy:' Oh, this is amazing... *It's top of the line. Latest model. *Put it on and I'll take you up to your grandfather. *'Auriana:' And if you see any whales, I can teach you how to talk to them along the way. Yeah. This is whale for "I come in peace."(HIGH PITCH SCREAMING) *'Timothy:' Lovely. But I sort of think anything you do would be lovely. *'Auriana:' (LAUGHS NERVOUSLY) *Let's get you back to the ship. *We'll find the jewels for you. *Pinky promise. *'Auriana:' Or we can seal it with a kiss… *Pinkys are fine. *'Auriana:' By all that is good on Volta, we promise to return your jewels to you. *'Timothy:' What's Volta? *'Talia:' It's a new car company. Let's get out of here. *'Timothy:' How did you drain the ship from the bottom of the ocean? *'Iris:' Super complicated. Ping Pong balls are involved. *You talk a lot. *(SIGHS) *You'd fall in love with a statue if it was handsome enough. *Have you seen one? Is it down here? *(SIGHS) *Thanks so much, Iris. *'Iris:' Happy to help. And don't worry, we'll find those jewels. *'Timothy's Grandfather:' Timothy! Where were you... *'Timothy:' I'm sorry, Grandpa, I was looking for the family jewels and I failed... *'Timothy's Grandfather:' Hmm, he gets this from me, of course. Oh, Timothy, you're far more important to me than any lost jewels. Hmm. You brought him back, didn't you? *'Iris:' It was my pleasure. And who knows, this day could still be full of surprises. Bye. * Uh. *'Amaru:'(AMARU WHINING) *'Iris:' Huh? *'Iris:' No, Amaru, I didn't come back for you. You have to stay. But since you've been so good... *'Iris:' Here! *(LAUGHING EXCITEDLY) *(CHOMPING) *'Gramorr:' This looks interesting, doesn't it Banes? I think an opportunity just presented itself. *(BOTH EXCLAIMING) *(SIGHS) *Ah. *Sir. *We were just practicing combat moves. *Balancing in handstand is key to… *'Gramorr:' Silence! Look at this. Iris is completely isolated and heading deep into the ocean. The girls are split up! You two take Auriana and Talia, it's a fair fight for once, two on two. *What about Iris? *I'm sure we can take on all three… *'Gramorr:' Just handle Auriana and Talia. I'll send something special for Iris. *'Mephisto:' We are on it, my lord. *'Gramorr:' Pretty soon those foolish girls will be buried at sea! *Timothy is gonna be so excited when we come back, all sparkling, dripping with water *and jewels! *Oh, Timothy, you want to have your great grandmother's diamond engagement ring as a thank you? *Oh! *But we just met... *I'm sure you and Timothy will live happily ever after until you meet the next dreamy boy, but can we focus on searching right now? *(GIGGLES) *(GASPS AND SCREAMS) *(GASPS) *(GASPS) *(SCREAMING) *'Iris:' Let me go! *(GRUNTING) *'Talia and Auriana:' Iris! *'Iris:' Crystal Offensio! *(GASPS) Whoa! *Look out! *(GASPS) *Whoa! *(BOTH GRUNTING) *(PANTING) *(SNARLING) *'Iris:' Crystal Levare. *BOTH: Hmm. *'Iris:' Iris, princess of Ephedia! *'Auriana:' Auriana, princess of Volta! *'Talia:' Talia, princess of Xeris! *(ALL YELLING) *(LAUGHS) *(GROWLS) *(GASPS) *(LAUGHING) *(SHRIEKS) *'Auriana:' Crystarmum! *(GRUNTS) What do we do? *We do what we've practiced. *Ready? *Mmm-hmm. *(GRUNTING) *(EXCLAIMS) *(GRUNTS) *(EXCLAIMS) *(GRUNTING) *Ugh! *'Iris:' Crystempactus! *(SCREAMING) *(BOTH EXCLAIM) *'Praxina:' Quick, help me with the Mega Crystal Black Attack! *'Mephisto:' Whoa. The big blast! *(BOTH LAUGHING) *Hey guys, something's going on out there... *They're going to attack the ship and from the size of the energy they're building up, they'll crush it! *It's over! *'Auriana:' And I never even got to kiss a boy or talk to whales. *Huh? *Uh... *'Auriana:' Hey, the whales! They could help! *Huh? *'Auriana:' Crystal Instrumenta! *Huh? *(BLOWING) *(GRUNTS) *'Mephisto:' Ha! Look at this little guy? Did you come to save the wittle pwincesses? Yes, you did. Oh, yes, you did! *'Praxina:' Huh? Mephisto, stop it! *'Mephisto:' Why? Are you scared of this thing? *(BOTH SCREAMING) *(BOTH GRUNTING) *(GASPS) *(BOTH EXCLAIMING) *(CHOMPING) Huh? *(BOTH SCREAMING) *Bye! *'Auriana:' My whale language worked! I just needed the proper instrument! I think they invited us to tea next week. *Hey, we'd better get back up to the ship and do our number! *We can't. We haven't found the jewels yet. *'Auriana:' Bye! Yeah, and there might be an engagement ring in there... *'Iris and Talia:' Mmm? *'Auriana:' Nothing... I mean... Oh, just... Nothing. *I wish we knew where the Grandfather had them last. *Too bad we can't create another magical light to lead us to them. *'Talia:' That spell only works to find people... But there is a way we could brighten up the place... *What do you mean? *Huh? *Sunlight, right, Talia? *Raise the Valentino! *'Iris:' But how? Scientists have tried for years... *'Talia:' They didn't use magic. *'Iris:' Oh. Right. Duh. *'Talia:' I know a spell, but it's tricky. But if the three of us work together, we can do it. But we must concentrate. *'Iris:' Sure, what's the worst that can happen? *'Talia:' The entire ship could explode into dust. *Oh… *'Auriana:' (GASPS) I almost did that once! *(SIGHS) *'Talia:' The odds are slim, however, if we work together. And don't think about any of that bad stuff I just said. *'Iris:' Sure. It's the farthest thing from my mind. *'Talia:' The spell is Crystal Uppendium and you have to think light thoughts. *'Iris:' You mean like feathers, balloons, birds on the wind... *'Talia:' Save it for the spell. *Ready? *'The Princesses:' Crystal Uppendium! *(CROWD GASPING) *(GASPS) *(CROWD EXCLAIMING) *(GASPING IN ASTONISHMENT) *(EXCLAIMS) *Timothy was right to be looking under tables... *(CHUCKLES) *Oh. *'Talia:' This is an oracle gem! *Wow. *'Auriana:' Helping others is its own reward. But an oracle gem never hurts! *(EXCLAIMING) *At least Gramorr will never get his hands on it. *'Gramorr:' Not again! (GRUNTS) Just a minor setback, Banes. Mark my words, I'll destroy Iris before another gem is returned to the tiara. *'Banes:' (GROWLING) *(PEOPLE YELLING AND EXCLAIMING) *(ALL GASPING) *'Timothy's Grandfather:' It's, it's simply amazing. How did you... *'Timothy:' I think it's something about Ping-Pong balls. (CHUCKLES) *Yeah, something like that. *We found something on the ship that I think belongs to you, Sir. *'Timothy's Grandfather:' You found them! I... I thought them lost forever… So beautiful and so many cherished memories... I bet there are all kinds of memories that people would want back from that ship. *'Timothy's Grandfather:' Splendid idea, Timothy! *So generous. *Always thinking of others. *'Timothy:' Mmm. Now I'm thinking I'd like to hear this song you're supposed to do. *Huh? Oh, I almost forgot! *So you'll watch us? *'Timothy: '''I've been watching you since the first time I saw you walk on the boat. *(SIGHING) *Save the drama for our performance. *(BOTH LAUGHING) *Audience is ready, we're ready, instruments are ready... *'Iris:' But wait, where's Amaru? *'Woman:' Somebody ate all the dessert and every last pastry! *Hmm. *'Amaru:' (SNORING) *Let him sleep. *These people want something sweet. *So let's give them a sweet song! *Ready LoliRock? *'Auriana:' Okay, who's ready to shake it up for the whales? *(CROWD CHEERING AND APPLAUDING) *'Iris:' This one goes out to Timothy and his grandfather and the SS Valentino! *(WHALE CRYING) ---- ''THE END ---- Category:LoliRock Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Transcipts